User blog:Radstark/Some AS Items Overhauled
A collection of ideas (not only mine) I remember reading some time ago about someone saying that it would be good to have an item that built into the 3 (2 at the time) on hit magic damage items ( , and ). Which, combined with my firm belief that should be more useful on AP/AS builds (of which the three leading exponents are , AP and sometimes - doesn't really like the Storm) than on ADC builds, made me think about some changes to these items. Also, could be made more useful. (Yes, I basically swapped the bow and the sting since it made more overall sense for the build paths. This way, 's path is the only one that's weird.) The actual stuff Stinger= Basic attacks deal 20 bonus magic damage on hit. | menu = Attack > Attack Speed | buy = 1200g (750g) | sell = 840g }} Recipe }} Cost Analysis * 40% attack speed = 1200g ** Total Gold Value = 1200g * is gold efficient, without its passive. Builds Into * * * Notes *Bonus magic damage on hit granted (20) is still less than (24 because of the AP the latter grants). |-|Devourer= Basic attacks deal 25 (+Devourer stacks) bonus magic damage. Scoring a champion kill or assist will grant 2 Devourer stacks and killing a large monster will grant 1. | menu = N/A | buy = 1500g (300g) | sell = 1575g }} Recipe }} }} Effective Changes Build path improved (gains on hit damage before completion), recipe cost reduced. |-|Nashor's Tooth= +20% cooldown reduction Basic attacks deal 15 bonus magic damage on hit. |menu = Attack > Attack Speed Magic > Ability Power Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2920g (900g) |sell = 2044g }} Recipe }} |t2 = }} }} Effective Changes Build path changed (lost 10% CDR and some AS on Stinger, but gained on hit damage before completion); recipe cost increased. |-|Wit's End= Recipe }} |t2 = }} Effective Changes Build path improved (gains on hit damage before completion), recipe cost increased. |-|Recurve Bow= +10% cooldown reduction | menu = Attack > Attack Speed Magic > Cooldown Reduction | buy = 1300g (400g) | sell = 940g }} Recipe |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 35% attack speed = 1050g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 1367g * is gold efficient. Builds Into * * Notes *Basically old with a nerf (because I tried to keep its cost the furthest possible from the new sting). |-|Runaan's Hurricane= Your basic attacks fire minor bolts at 2 nearby targets, each dealing 10 physical damage and applying on-hit effects. Bolts can't critically strike. This item grants 30% less attack speed while on cooldown or activated; instead, it grants 15% critical strike chance. | active = You gain 10% critical strike chance for 5 seconds or 4 autoattacks. During this time your bolts deal physical damage and can can critically strike, but they don't apply on-hit effects. 50 seconds cooldown. | menu = Attack > Attack Speed Magic > Cooldown Reduction | buy = 2400g (200g) | sell = 1680g }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 70% attack speed = 2100g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 2417g Gold Value of active * 40% attack speed = 1200g * 25% critical strike chance = 1250g ** Total active Gold Value = 2450g Gold Value when on cooldown * 40% attack speed = 1200g * 15% critical strike chance = 750g ** Total Gold Value active is down = 1950g * 's base stats are gold efficient. * Active stats are gold efficient. * Stats on cooldown are gold efficient. Notes After browsing around custom items, I found that someone had already thought about something similar before me. Effective Changes * Build path improved, recipe cost lowered. I like the fact that it basically builds from 4 Daggers. * Now can be (hopefully) a good AS item on ADCs. History ** Recipe: + + + 200g = 2400g ** Stats: 70% attack speed, 10% cooldown reduction. ** Unique passive: Your basic attacks fire minor bolts at 2 nearby targets, each dealing 10 physical damage and applying on-hit effects. }} |-|Zephyr= The duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, polymorphs, and immobilizes are reduced by 35%. | menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Attack Speed Magic > Cooldown Reduction Movement > Other Movement Items | buy = 2850g (675g) | sell = 1995g }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} Effective Changes Sadly, build path got worse (Bow grants 5% less AS than old Sting while costing 50 more gold); recipe cost lowered. Category:Custom items